


The Accidental Voyeurs

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected walking in on his best friends having sex on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Voyeurs

Walking inside he set his duffel bag down on the floor with a relieved sigh. After being on the road for the last month and a half, it was nice to finally be back in LA. He loved being on tour with his band, but at times it got too much to be cramped up with four other guys in the confined space a tour bus offered.

Reaching the kitchen, he saw that the light on the answering machine flashed. Just as he was about to press the button to listen to the message, he heard a noise coming from somewhere deeper inside the apartment. Not knowing what it could be, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, his thumb hovering over the 1 key. If there was anyone, he’d just call Steve, and he knew he would be there within minutes to check up on him. He only lived on the other side of the block after all.

He walked through the apartment as quietly as he could, managing to avoid the creaking floorboards. As he came closer and closer to the living room, the mysterious noise got louder. He knew that sound. Glancing around the corner, he didn’t know whether to laugh or run away at the sight.

Right there, on the couch, were two very familiar men, in a somewhat compromising situation. It wasn’t like he’d never seen his best friend make out with his boyfriend before, they’d been together for three years after all and more often than not, they both lived with him when they were in LA. No, this wasn’t just a regular make out session, this was humping-each-other-to-get-off-as-fast-as-possible kind of making out.

Even though he couldn’t see exactly what they were doing, he knew he shouldn’t be watching this. Should just back out of the room and leave the way he came. But he couldn’t, he was rooted to the spot. He could only stand there and watch as his best friend slid off the couch, his head disappearing as he kissed his way down his boyfriend’s body. How was it that he’d never noticed how hot his friends looked together before?

Over on the couch, the moans got louder, and he could only too well picture what his best friend was doing. Unconsciously he pressed a hand to his crotch to will down his growing erection. It should probably be a little disturbing that he was actually getting hard while watching two of his closest friends have sex on his couch, but the thought fled his mind as he felt a presence behind him before he heard his boyfriend’s familiar voice.

“Chris…? What’s going on?” Steve asked. “You called me, but then you weren’t on the phone, so I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay?”

Chris grunted an affirmative as he felt Steve’s arm sneak around his waist.

“Oh my…” Steve said, his voice unusually high-pitched in surprise when he saw what his boyfriend was watching. “Is that…?”

He didn’t finish his thought before the man sitting on the couch threw his head back and groaned, obvious pleasure covering his face as his orgasm hit. He sat like that for a second or two, taking deep breaths to calm himself before opening his eyes.

Chris could see the instant when his mind registered Chris and Steve standing in the doorway. “Oh, shit…” he swore under his breath, just as his partner’s face came over the edge of the couch as he stood up.

The look of sheer embarrassment on his best friend’s face made Chris laugh aloud. “Hey Jenny-boy, you enjoying yourselves?”

 **The end**


End file.
